


Výročí úmrtí

by LukKof



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anniversary, Drabble, Fluff, Love, M/M, Nightmares, Slash
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 15:52:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13527558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LukKof/pseuds/LukKof
Summary: Výročí úmrtí. !Drabble!





	Výročí úmrtí

Stiles se znovu přetočil. Nebyl vůbec unavený, protože spal do oběda a ještě teď v něm bylo trochu adrenalinu z akce. Vedle něj se najednou začalo ozývat skučení. Znělo to spíše jako bolest psa než člověka. Otočil se za zvukem. 

Jeho přítel ležel schoulený do klubíčka a vydával bolestné vzlyky. 

Tohle se dělo jen jednou za rok. Na výročí úmrtí jeho rodiny. Bolelo ho to za něj. Miloval ho a nesnášel vidět ho smutného. ,,Notak. Zlato, všechno je v pořádku. Je to jen sen. Jsem tady." Začal mumlat na uklidnění. Derek se začal probouzet. Nemluvili. Přitulili se a pomalu usli.


End file.
